


The Pining Game

by guren666



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pedos in Speedos, This was supposed to be a short fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two Nerds in Love, beach holiday, can I even put that in a tag, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: It was tricky to get all four of them to meet up. Smitty had to record and edit videos in advance just to get some free time so he could fly over. He was particularly looking forward to seeing John again.





	The Pining Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heal_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heal_L/gifts).



> This was a request for my friend Luke, hope he likes it. I didn't think it would get over 3000 words, but when it comes to Kryii7y shipping, I become very... creative. That's enough of me rambling. Enjoy ~

It was tricky to get all four of them to meet up. Smitty had to record and edit videos in advance just to get some free time so he could fly over. He was particularly looking forward to seeing John again.

 

The day has come. His flight to America to a secure and secret location went smoothly, if you dispel the discomfort of being so high up in the sky and he wasn’t fond of planes in the slightest.

So when his plane safely landed, he texted John. Anthony and Craig were waiting at the small house they rented for the weekend.

 

John was inconspicuously standing close by, rocking a Smitty hoodie and skinny jeans. Smitty beamed at him and moved with his suitcase towards him.

He made a face at him and strut nearer. “Look what the cat dragged in. Come here.”

Smitty yelped, astonished by John’s tight hug. He breathed in his scent, feeling as his stress and discomfort from flying earlier vanished. He returned the hug a bit late, just when his friend was letting go.

They stood side by side, just enjoying the moment of their reunion. The Canadian scanned his figure and his lips curled up. “Never knew my logo would look so good on you.”

“Don’t think too much into it. I just threw on what was closest this morning.”

“Aaaw, there you go, breaking my heart.” Smitty said a bit disheartened, to which John rolled eyes. His escort grabbed his luggage and started walking off into the general direction of exit. “What are you waitin’ for?” He exclaimed, glancing back at Smitty who only said ‘oh’ and he jogged up next to him.

 

 

 

 

...

...

...

 

 

 

What the hell was up with that atmosphere. This silence was just so uncomfortable. John stashed his luggage in the car trunk and the smug bastard winked at him as he held the door open for him. Smitty slipped inside the passenger’s seat next to the driver, which was taken by John. They put on seat belts, some music and they drove off from the overcrowded airport to the highway.

To keep himself occupied, he looked out the window. He rarely visited USA and when he did it was for conventions mostly, not for vacation. If he could categorize hanging out with Anthony, Craig and John as a vacation.

“Why are you so tense? I’m not going to jump your bones.” He looked at him briefly. “Well at least not _now_.”

 

“Who said I won’t jump your bones first?” Smitty challenged him, not sure how those daring words sounded to his friend. “Smitty. This... thing. What do you want from me?”

 

“I... look John. You’re the one who keeps on giving me signals.”

 

 

John sighed, taking a sharp turn on a highway. 

“So you’re going along with it because you want to humor me. Is that it?”

He got the wrong impression, opposite of what he meant. “No! For what kind of douchebag do you take me for!?”

“I don’t know man, you like or dislike my advances. Which is it.” John’s hands shook on the steering wheel and Smitty put his left hand over his. “You know that I like you John.”

 

“Then what’s the problem? Are you scared of what others might think?”

“Fuck yeah I’m scared.”

John snorted. “You really need to come out of the damned closet. It’s 2018 you dimwit. They are our friends not some strangers. If it helps, we can come out together.”

 

“Really?”

“Yep, so don’t worry your pretty head over it. I’m here, you’re here and the next 2 days are ours.”

Smitty nodded and relaxed on the seat as the landscape was changing around them. The tension from earlier was gone. A while later they jammed together to All Star.

 

A bit later, when it was clear they left the city and entered somewhat rural area, John’s phone vibrated. “Can you pick it up? I’m a bit busy at the moment.”

 

“But it’s in your pocket.”

“Just do it, pussy. It’s probably Craig bothering me what’s taking so long.”

Unenthusiastically, he reached out and fished out John’s phone from his extremely skinny as fuck jeans. “Well, who’s calling?”

Smitty checked the caller ID, it was him alright. “It’s Craig. Should I put it up on speaker?”

“Yeah.”

So he picked up and put the call on speaker. Craig’s voice magically strengthened screamed loudly. “Where the hell are you? Are you and Smitty fucking in the backseat or something?”

Both men laughed at that. “We were, but you just had to interrupt us. Thanks for that.” John spoke up. In the background they heard shattering sounds and gasps. “No way, holy shit.  ** _REALLY!?_ ** Anthony, you owe me 100 bucks!”

 

Smitty decided it was best to intervene before this got out of control. “It was a joke, dudes. The traffic was horrible, we spent over thirty minutes in a long column of traffic jam only. We – we weren’t doing that. Or anything.”

 

Craig’s voice volume shrunk drastically. “Oh. Scratch that then.”

Anthony let out a sigh of relief in the background. His 100 bucks were safe. “Aaaanyway, are you close by or still relatively far away?” Craig kept on asking questions and John checked the GPS. “Actually we’re almost there. Maybe ten or fifteen minutes and we’ll reach our vacation getaway.”

“Okay, I’ll make you guys some coffee or some shit.” Craig hung up on them and Smitty held John’s phone.

 

He didn’t lie. They weren’t doing it. He liked John, but he was too afraid to take the next step. There weren’t many friendships he valued as highly as his friendship with John.

What if it didn’t work out and their friendship would be ruined. And with it, they would drift apart... he’d never ever hear his laugh, listen to him talk about deep stuff at 1 am... he’d miss him badly.

 

He must have delved too deep inside his mind, because he didn’t register when the car stopped and tires met the sandy earth. A beach.

“We’re here. You spaced out for the last eight or something minutes. Is it because of the call?” John’s eyes locked with his and Smitty looked at the phone he was still clutching. “No, I was just thinking. I’m fine though and I think this here is yours.” He held out his hand with John’s phone.

The man grabbed his phone, but his palm lingered on his hand. It was a very brief touch and before he knew it, John was out of the car and going outside to grab luggage.

He joined John by the back side of car, where he handed him his suitcase. Smitty looked inside the trunk. John only brought a duffel bag.

John closed off the car’s lid and made sure all doors were locked. Only then the duo made their way down to a lagoon, with a neat house standing tall on the far right end. “This is it. A pretty place isn’t it?”

“Not as pretty as you.” Smitty said, mentally smacking himself for that. He really should start filtering what he says. “I... um... that was...oh fuck it.”

John raised a brow at him, but didn’t say anything in return. Smitty saw that faint smug grin that flashed across his face.

He was stopped by two bodies colliding with his. “Finally! Smiiityyy!”  “It’s been fucking ages since we last met up!”

“Ha –hey! I’m happy to see you guys, too but I can’t breathe.” Smitty’s muttered and the guys let go. “Since we’re all here, we can sit back and relax while you and John unpack. Craig makes a nasty cup of coffee, so I wouldn’t drink it were I you.”

“Hey!” Craig seemed offended, by laughed it off. “Anthony’s right, it’s horrible. You’re better off making a new coffee or tea. Whatever, let’s just go inside for now, I’m rambling.” Craig grabbed onto John’s shoulders and they walked forward, while Anthony and Smitty were on the tail of group.

 

As he expected, the interior was small, but homey in its way. Nobody bothered to take off shoes as Craig showed them the rooms. Each of them had their own room, then there was the living room, a bathroom and toilet. How did they get this house rented for such a good price? It wasn’t big, but it still exceeded Smitty’s expectations.

“Alright, I’m going to unpack, I’m taking that room.” He pointed to the left end door, which was opposite of the other unclaimed room.

“Then I’ll take the right side. See you in a bit boys.” They bid farewell and they parted ways in the middle of hall. Meanwhile Craig and Anthony shared a look that spelled ‘can they be more obvious’ and departed to the living room.

 

 

* * *

 

John came to a conclusion that Smitty wanted him to do something, because he wasn’t gonna do it first; he was such a scaredy cat in front of their friends. No one in their big group was homophobic; not that he knew of. Maybe Tyler was, but who the fuck cares what anyone else might think.

He’s going to use those two days to the fullest. With that mindset, he quickly unpacked and decided to pay a visit to Smitty before they entered living room.

 

Standing in the tiny hall, he crossed to Smitty’s room with three long steps. “John, you’re really not stealthy at all. I heard your thin chicken legs crossing over, so you need something?”

_That little tease._

John walked in and found the Canadian sitting on the bed, with his suitcase open. “Well? What was so important it couldn’t wait?”

 

In no mood to play along with Smitty’s mind games, he strolled to his side and grabbed the other man’s arm, jerking him up to stand up, next to him. “John, wha-“ he was silenced mid sentence with a pair of firm lips on his.

Smitty wanted to break away from the intrusion, but John refused to let him and his right leg slipped between the flustered Canadian’s legs, using the opening to his advantage as he laced his fingers into Smitty’s hair, pulling him in the kiss.

He felt his legs giving out on him, buckling as they landed on bed. John halted to chuckle and check if he’s okay. “Holy shit, you okay?”

“What do you think? My fucking legs gave out on me and your weight is crushing me currently.” He blurted, still a bit out of breath.

“Are you saying I’m obese?”

“Not obese, chubby in the right places. But for fuck’s sake, get off me now. This isn’t the best time and place for this.”

Smitty was right, their friends could be eavesdropping behind the door for all they know (John wouldn’t put it past them to listen in for some juicy gossip) and as much as he loved having the flustered Canadian underneath him, he propped himself up on elbows and retreated from the bed.

The confused man on the bed straightened, the repercussions of what they did still hung around him like a cloud on sunny day. “Does this mean you, me – are officially an item?”

 

“’An item’ who the fuck says that nowadays Smitty.” John’s words and coy smile clashed, telling the other man that he’s not the only one feeling butterflies fluttering in his stomach now.

 

“In all seriousness now, Smitty I’m not forcing you into a relationship or anything. I like you and I’m sure you must like me too, or else you wouldn’t have put up with me for so long. Let’s just see what this new development in our relationship brings us.”

 

“I couldn’t have said it better, now since we’re lovey dovey and that shit, how about we tell our friends the truth?” Smitty propositioned, standing up on his feet and walked up next to John.

“Tell them that we’re gay for each other? Heh, why not right now, babe?”

His boyfriend (he still can’t believe it happened) didn’t wait for an approval, his hand slipped into Smitty’s and they did it. They held hands like any couple would.

 

They left Smitty’s cosy room and headed down the small hall straight to the living room. Neither of them faltered as they casually walked in, hand in hand. “ ‘Sup boys.” John’s attempt to be suave had the desired effect.

Anthony was slurping down some soup, when he saw them as first. He spat out most of the liquid directly at Craig, who got temporarily blinded. “Oh, great! Thanks. Why did you do that?” He demanded answer, but Anthony only gaped at the two smirking dorks.

Craig hastily cleaned his glasses with his T – shirt and slowly turned around. He knew it would happen sooner or later during those two days.

So, to show support, he gave them thumbs up. “Hell yeah! About damn time, too! Congratulations!”

 

Anthony was still in awe. “When did you...”

 

“Oh, a moment ago. John was very... persuasive.” Smitty’s witty comment got Craig to snort and Anthony made a sound similar to a squished mouse. He sighed, pulling out his wallet and he gave Craig the money.

His devilish grin could only rival Smitty’s and John’s in that moment.

Anthony rose on his feet, walking up to them with a serious expression. For a brief moment, it looked like he was about to yell, but then he erupted into laughter and hugged them. “Even though I just lost 100 bucks, I’m glad you’ll stop dancing around each other.”

 

“And I’ll give you a good ‘ol hug too after I change. I don’t like being soaked in soup.” Mini said, flashing them a wink as he scurried over to the bedrooms.

 

Not even a minute later, Craig’s voice boomed through the house. “Since I’m already drenched, let’s get into the water! Everyone change into swimming trunks or whatever floats your boat!!”

 

Anthony’s eyes lit up with enthusiasm. “You heard the man! Let’s go!”  He grabbed John and Smitty, pulling them along with him. The jolly man parted ways in front of his room, which he locked after shutting the door.

 

John slanted, kissing Smitty’s forehead. “I’ll meet you outside babe.”

 

Bewildered, he stood there for a split second, ogling John’s butt as he closed the door behind him. He shook head amused as he entered his room to get changed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Smitty rejoined the guys outside by the house. Craig was doing some sort of stretches before going swimming. John was trying out the water temperature, dipping his toes in. But Anthony was nowhere to be seen.

What’s taking him so long?

 

The Canadian approached Craig, who was closer. He thought he should do some warm – up too. He watched his friend bending in impossible positions. “You’re quite flexible, I’ll give you that.” Smitty commented, deciding to do some less drastic moves.

John’s outbreak of unadulterated mirth made both Smitty and Craig glance at the main entrance.

 

 

Anthony stood there in tight dark blue speedos. All eyes were on him, a profound silence lingered between them. He started sensually shaking his hips and singing:

 

_Pedos in Speedos, down by the beach_

_Pedos in Speedos, watch where they reach_

_They gonna take your kids, they gonna fuck 'em t'night_

_They gonna take your kids, they gonna treat them right!_

 

He repeated this little tune twice and Craig was turning into a tomato, collapsing on the ground from laughing too much.

Smitty and John were laughing, but not as much as Craig who was on a giggling spree.

Anthony stopped singing, switching to laughing. “Oh god, you little shit! Are you trying to make me faint from laughing?” Craig managed to utter between his uncontrollable giggling fit. 

“I wasn’t gonna pass up this opportunity! That session of CAH is easily my favorite. Pedos in speedos ~”

Craig’s volume intensified and Anthony raised his hands. “Okay, that’s enough. I’m not sorry though. This shit was too good to pass up.” Anthony loomed over Craig and helped him stand up.

“Anthony, you fucker. I should have seen this coming.” He grumbled after calming down. 

“Sorry not sorry. But I thought we were going for a swim.”

“We were before you decided to appear in tight speedos, my friend.” 

Said man in speedos only shrugged, amused at Craig’s red face.

Meanwhile, the pair held hands and raced to the water, jumping in. Splashing, they resurfaced.

“The last one in the water has to cook tonight!” John yelled at the two men still at beach. Upon hearing that, Anthony dashed to the water, way ahead of Craig. “Wha- what? Hey!”

 

It was too late, Craig leapt in the lukewarm water as last. Upon resurfacing, he pouted. “Oh great. I don’t want to hear any complaints from you later. If you get food poisoning, it’s Anthony’s fault.” To make a statement, he splashed water over all three men.

 

“Oh now you fucked up.” Smitty mischievously splashed Craig and a few moment later, John joined him targeting Anthony. It was a 2 vs 2 in which there was no clear winner after Anthony turned on Craig and teamed up with Smitty and John.

Outnumbered, Craig capitulated, raising hands in defeat. “I give up, this is unfair battle.”

 

“Top 10 anime betrayals. I can see the clickbait.” Smitty remarked and he got a round of chuckles from everyone. They decided to swim a bit more, until suddenly Anthony clasped hands. “Alright gents. I don’t know about you, but I’m parched. We do have some soda in the fridge. Should I bring some?”

“Anything is fine, as long as it’s not that Seven Up swill.”

“Yep.”

“Agreed.”

 

 

With that, the man in speedos swam up to the shore, where he shook off excessive water droplets from his hair and beard like a dog, then headed inside the house.

Craig made a decision to give them some privacy and he swam back to the shore. “Did anyone ever tell you have dashing good looks?”

Smitty laughed at the compliment, planting small kisses along John’s neck and the man buried his fingers in the Canadian’s hair. It was hard to say who was more into making out. Their kisses got more heated, limbs entangled.

A loud cough broke their grip on each other. “Oookay, can you please keep it family friendly here?” Anthony’s rumbling voice reached their ears. They stopped – for now.

 

John and Smitty swam to shore, where Craig (who headed inside while they were making out) handed them towels to dry off. They accepted and watched their friend spread out a huge blanket on the sand. Anthony grinned, giving them cans of refreshing soda.

 

Admiring Craig’s handiwork (Anthony was probably admiring some other assets, too, judging by that smirk) they waited until it was neatly set down.

 

Craig picked the spot on the far left, the man in speedos laid down next to him and then John and Smitty got to lay close to each other, a bit further from friends, taking full advantage of that huge ass blanket.

 

Splayed down on his stomach, he faced John. His hair was still dripping wet, but in this heat, it was a matter of time before it would dry. John took a sip, noticing Smitty’s eyes on him, so he seductively licked his lips. The Canadian rolled over, so he laid on back. “John?”

“Yeah, babe?”

When their friends heard ‘babe’ both visibly cringed at that cheesiness; then laughed, getting back to some weird story Anthony was telling.

“So, I was wondering if you’d like to visit me sometime? Not right away, I know you’re moving soon. After you settled in, how about we meet up and have a weeklong sleepover or something like that. What do you think?”

 

John was contemplating Smitty’s offer. He took another sip of soda, directing his gaze back at his boyfriend. “Tell you what. Tonight you sleep in my room and I’ll come over as soon as I’m settled in my new place.”

“Holy shit! They are openly flirting in broad daylight. They got some moxie alright.”

“You know we can hear you, right?”

 

 

“Pfff, as if we don’t say much gayer shit on camera.” John’s pipe bomb silenced all protests, since it was true. Most of their banter in all videos was based on gay jokes, even flirting sometimes.

“I can’t argue with that.”

“Yep.” 

Craig rose on his feet. “Since I’m in charge of cooking, I should go and prepare ingredients.” He moseyed to house and Anthony sighed twice. “I’m going to help him with cooking, he could use another pair of hands in kitchen. See you later.” Anthony scuttled inside, following after Craig.

 

“We’re alone again.”

“Yeah.”

 

...

“Let’s go take a dip. This heat is unbearable.” Smitty was already on his feet, offering a hand out to him. John grabbed on and he got pulled up.

 

Just like two teenagers in love, they ran simultaneously, side by side back into water.

They stayed there, just kissing and splashing each other with water until the sky darkened.

 

* * *

 

 

After a decent dinner and ten rounds of UNO, Anthony rage quit which everyone took as sign to go to their beds.

The dishes were done and they washed teeth, cramped in the bathroom. Craig tried to make everyone laugh, making derpy faces.

The bathroom episode was over soon, since all John wanted tonight was to snuggle close to a warm body. He grabbed Smitty’s waist as soon as he put away his toothbrush. He yelped, surprised upon the touch. “What the fuck? John?”

“Excuse us gents.” Without further ado, he dragged him along.

 

Anthony shook head, with a slight smile.

“I ship it.” Craig said openly, conveying his inner fanboy to him.

“I kinda do, too.” He admitted.

“I never thought I’d ship our friends together.”

“Me either.” 

“Well, I’m off. Night Anthony.” Craig walked away from the awkward shipping banter.

“Night.” He muttered to himself as he too left to get some rest.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He knocked softly.

“Come in. I swear I’m not naked.” John could hear the muffled chuckle. The door creaked and Smitty peeked inside. John was underneath the sheets (with a shirt on), looking at him.

“Now don’t be shy, there’s plenty of space here.” John implied with an impish grin as Smitty theatrically rolled his eyes and shut the door.

 

He darted close to the bed, hesitating for a split second. That’s when John drew him in the bed with one fluid move. Smitty found himself sitting/laying atop John.

The Canadian felt blood rush to his face, when John sat up kissing him. He moaned, forgetting that Craig and Anthony are a few rooms down the hall.

 

But John stopped it there. “I’m sorry, this was supposed to be cuddling only. We’re taking it too fast or...?” He asked, concerned.

Smitty leaned in, placing a kiss on his nose. “Just a bit slower. When we’re all alone at my home, we can do anything you want.”

“Ooh, I’ll take your word for it.”

Yawning, John covered his mouth, the late hours finally got to them. Smitty slipped under the sheets, cuddling with his boyfriend.

John turned off the lamp light, feeling lighter than a feather. Smitty’s body heat was comforting...

 

 

They didn’t know when they drifted to sleep, in the safety of a loved one’s arms.

 

 

 

_~ THE END ~_


End file.
